What’s Your Reason For
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: un nuevo one shot de El Tigre,aquí Manny y Frida no se conocen, y tienen 14 años.


¿Qué tal? Traigo un nuevo One shot de El Tigre, espero les agrade. Manny y Frida tienen 14 años, pero no se conocen…

**What's Your Reason For…**

Otro día de escuela, exámenes, tareas, y ataques de villanos en Ciudad Milagro. Y al igual que cada día, Manny Rivera aka El Tigre, los detiene sin ningún problema.

Lo único malo para el chico era que cada día era aburrido y común, nunca había nada nuevo, siempre era igual… lo peor era que estaba solo… Manny era popular entre las chicas, pero a él no le llamaba la atención ninguna, todas eran iguales: mimadas, superficiales, presumidas… en resumen, nada interesantes.

-ahs… como me gustaría conocer a alguien interesante, en esta escuela nada cambia…

Manny va a su salón, en donde el profesor anuncia la llegada de una nueva alumna, el moreno, mientras el profesor habla, está dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno:

-jóvenes, les presento a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Frida Suarez, espero que la hagan sentirse bienvenida.

Manny levantó la mirada esperando ver a otra chica más, peo se equivocó, Frida parecía ser diferente: su estilo de ropa, el cabello, su expresión, sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules parecían hipnotizarlo; Frida volteó a ver al moreno, había llamado su atención desde que entró al salón; al momento de que ella volteó a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sentían un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, y se sonrojaron levemente.

Por orden del maestro, Frida se sentó al lado de Manny, los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente, se sentía el nerviosismo en el ambiente; por un largo rato no hablaron, Manny solo miraba a la chica de reojo, era realmente bonita, pero lo que llamó más su atención fue una extraña marca en su mano derecha con la forma de un gato, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Cuando terminó la clase, Manny se decidió a hablar con ella, realmente quería llamar su atención:

-hola, me llamo Manny… -le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-hola… -ella le sonríe a él perdiéndose en los ojos del moreno.

-y… ¿te agrada la escuela hasta ahora?

-sí, es solo que… no tengo amigos, y nadie parece querer hablar conmigo…

-bueno, aquí tienes a tu primer amigo.

-¿en serio?... tú- ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo?

-por supuesto, bueno, claro que lo seré si tú lo quieres.

-¡por supuesto!... ah, oye y, gracias por la bienvenida… -Frida se sonroja un poco.

Manny era feliz, había encontrado en Frida a la amiga que tanto deseaba encontrar, era como un sueño hecho realidad, se la pasaban juntos, se tomaban de la mano, incluso, en una ocasión, Manny se aventuró a darle un beso fugaz a Frida en los labios, pero no todo era felicidad para él, durante las noches, Ciudad Milagro era asaltada por una nueva súper villana que se hacía llamar a sí misma "La Gata Negra": ágil, hermosa, con una figura realmente tentadora, su disfraz era como el de los ninjas, solo se podían ver sus ojos:

-¡te entrenaron bien, Gata Negra!

-¡lo mismo digo, El Tigre! ¡Haiya!

Entre golpes y patadas, Manny logra desgarrar la máscara de La Gata Negra, dándose cuenta, para su horror, que era Frida, su chica soñada, la que estaba detrás de la máscara.

-¡ghasp! Frida… -no dice en voz alta su nombre, pero el silencio que se formó a su alrededor le permitió sentir con claridad como se destrozaba su corazón.

-¡esto no se quedará así Tigre, me vengaré, te destruiré, lo juro!

Al día siguiente, Manny andaba decaído, algo que Frida notó de inmediato:

-¿Qué sucede Manny? –ella lo toma del hombro.

-ah, ehm… yo… (Suspira) Frida, somos amigos ¿verdad?

-claro, los mejores.

-y confías en mí, ¿o no?

-sí, por supuesto –Frida lo mira un poco confundida.

-(Manny toma las manos de Frida) entonces, si tú tuvieras un secreto, me lo dirías, ¿verdad? –el chico angustiado acaricia la marca que Frida tiene en la palma de su mano.

-claro que sí Manny, pero ¿Qué sucede?

-… nada…

Manny estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer: su peor enemiga era su mejor amiga, la chica en quien más confiaba, la chica que ahora tanto él amaba…

-se lo diré…

Esa misma noche, Manny sostuvo otra de sus terribles batallas contra La Gata Negra, pero esta vez, él no estaba atacando como lo solía hacer, ahora él solo se defendía:

-¡¿por qué no me atacas?!

-porque yo no quiero lastimarte…

-¡y yo no quiero hablar más!

Frida se lanza contra Manny dispuesta a eliminarlo, pero justo en eso, el se des transforma:

-entonces déjame despedirme de mi mejor amiga…

-¡ghasp! ¿Manny?

Frida se sorprende tanto de ver que es él, que no calcula bien su distancia, resbalando hasta caer por la orilla del edificio, sosteniéndose solo de su mano:

-¡Frida!

Manny corre hacia ella y la salva de una caída letal, quedando uno frente al otro, de rodillas, respirando agitadamente:

-… Manny… si yo hubiera sabido que tú eras El Tigre, yo nunca…

Manny la abraza para que ella no siga hablando más:

-no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos sabíamos nada…

Frida se aferra a su amigo y se suelta a llorar, se sentía realmente segura en sus brazos, en un intento por olvidar en donde estaban y su situación, Manny besó a Frida en los labios, beso al que ella correspondió.

La noche pasa lenta, ambos conversan, dándose cuenta de que la familia de Frida sostenía una rivalidad contra la de Manny, pero era algo que ellos no comprendían; la marca en la mano de Frida era una señal de que ella formaba parte de la herencia de cazadores del clan de los Rivera, pero ahora ella estaba enamorada de uno de ellos…

Toda la ciudad se levanta a un nuevo día, pero algo ha cambiado, en la escuela Leone hay dos pupitres vacíos; Manny y Frida han huido, para no ser encontrados, para estar juntos sin ser molestados, solo el viento, los árboles y el silencio saben en donde se encuentran… la disputa entre el clan Rivera y el clan Suarez continua, pero esto ya no concierne a estos dos jóvenes enamorados…

**Fin**

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos/leemos pronto.

Ja na.


End file.
